


Silvia&Federica

by Sofy2801



Series: Team "Martinico" forever [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: "Poi al pomeriggio, Marti e Nicco arrivarono a Radio Osvaldo con uno scatolone pieno di rametti di mimose per tutte le ragazze della redazione e così, anche se rimaneva un’ingiustizia totale che quei due non fossero più sul mercato, Silvia e Federica avevano ricevuto la loro mimosa dai ragazzi migliori che avessero mai conosciuto."





	Silvia&Federica

La giornata era calda, per essere l'8 di Marzo, e le ragazze decisero di uscire in cortile all’intervallo a prendere una boccata d’aria. Sedute sul solito muretto, si guardavano intorno, finchè il loro sguardo si addolcì fermandosi su Martino e Niccolò che erano seduti vicini. Guardavano qualcosa sul telefono di Marti e ridevano, felici.

Sospirarono all’unisono.

“Sono troppo dolci insieme!”

Silvia era la fangirl n°1, e guai a chi tentasse di usurpare il suo ruolo di sostenitrice indiscussa della coppia più bella della scuola. 

“Sì, però comunque questa cosa che i maschi non stronzi siano tutti gay o già occupati è un’ingiustizia”

Federica non poteva fare a meno di essere un pochino gelosa di Niccolò, e delle coppie felici in generale.

Sospirarono di nuovo.

“E anche quest’anno, non avremo nessuno che ci porta le mimose oggi”

“Ma noi siamo toste, non abbiamo bisogno di un uomo che ci porti le mimose per la Festa della Donna, ci festeggiamo da sole!”

Silvia non ce la faceva proprio a non essere ottimista e trovare sempre il lato positivo delle situazioni, e Fede le voleva un sacco di bene per questo.

Rimasero ancora un attimo in silenzio a guardare la coppietta innamorata, quando Fede vide che si stavano avvicinando problemi, sotto forma di tre ragazzi del quinto tanto belli quanto completamente privi di cuore e cervello. Classico esempio del maschio stronzo di cui sopra...

“Oh, oh, guai in vista!”

Svegliò Silvia dalla sua adorazione e appena li vide, fece per saltare giù dal muretto e fiondarsi dai suoi amici per proteggerli. Non era la prima volta che quei tre cercavano di provocarli o peggio, combinassero qualche scherzo idiota. 

Martino e Niccolò erano sempre stati molto bravi a non cadere nella loro trappola, si facevano scivolare addosso le provocazioni, e poi c’erano i ragazzi che spesso gli guardavano le spalle, ma anche le ragazze si erano trovate a dover intervenire.

“Aspetta, vediamo che fanno, magari stavolta li ignorano”

A Federica non piaceva molto mettersi in mezzo a queste situazioni, non perché non volesse proteggere i suoi due amici da offese che lei non riusciva proprio a concepire, ma perché temeva che queste brutte persone potessero prendersela anche con lei. Le era già successo che qualche bulletto la prendesse di mira per il suo fisico, e le ci era voluto un bel po’ di lavoro sull’autostima per venirne fuori. Non voleva le succedesse di nuovo.

Ma il gruppetto si mise di fronte ai due ragazzi e anche se dalla loro posizione non riuscivano a sentire cosa si stessero dicendo, videro Nicco alzarsi e prendere Marti per il braccio per portarlo via, ma uno degli altri gli sbarrò la strada.

E allora Silvia decise che era il momento di scendere in campo, e si portò dietro Federica che pregò silenziosamente che le cose non si mettessero male.

Quando furono più vicine, sentirono uno dei tre chiedere “Dai, diteci chi di voi due è la donna, abbiamo un bel mazzo di mimose per lei”, e ridacchiarono tirando fuori dalla giacca un rametto di mimose rinsecchite, sventolandolo davanti a Martino.

Silvia glielo strappò di mano e disse, con uno dei suoi sorrisi ingenui, che tanto ingenui non erano “Oh, grazie, che bel pensiero, non pensavo che il tuo unico neurone si sarebbe ricordato della nostra festa”

I tre bulli rimasero spiazzati, mentre Marti e Nicco ridevano sotto i baffi e tiravano un sospiro di sollievo.

Ma durò solo un attimo, perché il più grande, ed evidentemente più stupido, dei tre se lo riprese.

“Che cazzo pensi di fare, nanetta? Questo è per la femmina di questa coppia di froci disgustosi. Allora, diteci, chi è che lo prende nel culo di voi?”

A questo punto, Federica non ci vide più e si piazzò davanti ai due ragazzi, con le mani sui fianchi.

“Almeno loro due scopano, voi evidentemente no, visto che non avete di meglio da fare che prendervela con la gente a caso”

Silvia era molto orgogliosa della reazione della sua amica, mentre Niccolò le posò una mano sulla spalla in segno di ringraziamento.

“Lasciali perdere, Fede. Sono ad un livello talmente basso, che non si meritano neanche la nostra rabbia”

Ma i tre sembravano non voler demordere.

“Cos’è siete talmente checche che vi fate difendere da delle ragazze adesso? Non avete neanche le palle di farlo da soli?”

“Adesso basta, andiamocene” Martino voleva a tutti i costi evitare uno scontro. 

Finora ci erano sempre riusciti, anche se non era stato facile abituarsi alle battutine e agli insulti. Filippo però gli aveva detto che non ne valeva la pena, se uno aveva il cervello grande come una nocciolina e li vedeva come sbagliati, era un problema suo e non loro. 

“Oh, oh, la signorina scappa, mi sa che l’abbiamo trovata la donna della coppia, tieni, tesoro, questa è per te!”

Marti prese la mimosa, voleva davvero tornarsene in classe e dimenticare tutto.

“Marti…” Niccolò lo guardava con una tenerezza infinita, mentre Silvia e Federica stavano quasi per piangere di fronte alla “resa” del loro amico. Anche se sapevano perfettamente che l’aveva fatto solo per evitare a tutti quanti problemi, era comunque sbagliato.

I tre se ne andarono sghignazzando, ma Federica fece in tempo ad urlargli dietro “Fate talmente schifo che non la troverete mai una vera donna che voglia stare con voi!”

Silvia abbracciò Martino con una foga inaspettata, che quasi li fece cadere, e Marti ritrovò il sorriso stringendola.

“Ma perché l’hai fatto? Non dovevi dargli questa soddisfazione”

Era arrabbiata e nello stesso tempo felice che non fosse successo qualcosa di più grave.

“Non ne vale la pena, Silvietta, davvero. Non me ne frega niente se mi considerano la donna della coppia, anzi, ne sono fiero, perché di solito è la donna quella più forte dei due, giusto?”

Fece l’occhiolino a Nicco e Fede che li guardavano e sorrisero.

“Giusto!”

Silvia sciolse l’abbraccio e si asciugò le lacrime. 

“Grazie comunque, ragazze, di essere intervenute. Per oggi siete voi le mie due donne preferite!” Niccolò le prese per le spalle e se le portò vicino, baciandole una per volta sulle guance.

“E io?” fece Martino con un finto broncio.

“Tu lo sei per tutto il resto dell’anno” disse ridendo Nicco “ma oggi abbiamo due supereroine da festeggiare”

Rientrarono in classe, dopo aver buttato il rametto rinsecchito nel cestino e anche se l’incidente li aveva scossi tutti e quattro, cercarono di non pensarci.

Poi al pomeriggio, Marti e Nicco arrivarono a Radio Osvaldo con uno scatolone pieno di rametti di mimose per tutte le ragazze della redazione e così, anche se rimaneva un’ingiustizia totale che quei due non fossero più sul mercato, Silvia e Federica avevano ricevuto la loro mimosa dai ragazzi migliori che avessero mai conosciuto.


End file.
